Little White Lie
by Tiyjai
Summary: Bella has made a decision that doesn't just effect her. How will she handle this not so Little White Lie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but the story line. Thank you SM for letting me borrow your characters.**

** BPOV**

"Damn Bella you are absolutely radiant." He whispers while kissing the mounds of my breasts. " As much as I love this blue on you I need to see, touch, and taste what's underneath." His words were making my nipples pebble impossibly harder and in seeing this he pulls one in his mouth over my bra and I let out a low moan. God that feels good.

"God, yes Edward...anything...everything please." I have never wanted someone so much in my life. He was the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on. When our lips first met, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The electricity that flowed through my body had my lady bits drooling and I instantly knew I needed to be with him. It was an odd reaction to just a kiss... but it wasn't just a kiss, we were making love with our mouths.

He took off my bra and panties and expertly worked my body as if he had been handling it for years. Sucking my nipple causing my stomach to tighten, he continued to tell me how good I taste and feel. His head made its way between my legs and he kissed my inner thigh and inhaled deeply.

"Shit you smell so good and your so wet." He slides his tongue through my folds. "Mmmm...very wet." Sliding a finger in me while he laps up all of my juices that are now running down his chin. "Damn _slurp _tight_ slurp _taste so good" He's now pumping two fingers in and out of me and driving me dangerously close to my orgasm.

Right now, at this very moment I am actually holding fists full of Edwards hair, pushing his head into my flesh while I hump his face. I will be embarrassed later, but for now I know no greater feeling. "Oh my God Edward that feels so good, don't stop! I...I..Oh! God I'm...I'm cumming! OH SHIIIT!" I start convulsing around his fingers that are still pumping in and out of me as he sucks on my clit.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my life." I admit to him as he licks his fingers clean. He grabs a condom from the night stand next to the bed and placed it on the pillow by my head.

"You aint seen nothing yet Angel." He says playfully, smiling at me with those delectable lips. I can't help but to ogle him and then I notice something.

"You know Edward...here I lay naked before you and you have yet to remove your pants. Can I see what you're hiding in there, I can't wait anymore. I need you, I am so wet for you. I am throbbing for you. I need you inside me please. Lighting speed his pants are off and his monster cock is positioned at my entrance. He slides his cock up once and hits my clit coating himself with my juices and I just about leap off the bed from the sensation.

"No, No, No Bella you aren't going anywhere until after I've had my fill of you. I am going to fuck that sweet pussy so hard and make you scream so loud, I will ruin you for all other men. You will dream of only my cock fucking you so thoroughly." I came again from his words alone.

"Yes Edward, I want that, Yes, please!" I breathlessly plead with him.

"Please what Bella, what do you want me to do with this dick." He is full on teasing me and it is driving me insane. "Scream it!"

" Fuck me Edward! Fuck me with your big fat cock!" As soon as the last word was out of my mouth, Edward plunged his monster cock inside me.

"FUUUUCK" He and I both yelled simultaneously for two different reasons. He stills and I clutch him for dare life fearing that I am being torn in half.

"Shit. (_panting) _Bella Fuck!( _More panting) _I...(_panting)..._are you a virgin?" That was probably something I should have told him.

I nodded unable to speak, a tear running down my cheek, still holding him with a death grip. He makes a move to pull out. I panic and yell louder than expected.

"NO! Please no...don't. Please just...give me a minute to adjust, I want you so much."

" Why didn't you tell me...? Oh...God you feel so good." He's obviously struggling between pleasure and shock as he felt my barrier break. " I would have done things differently, maybe waited. I want you to feel good not hurt you Angel."

"Let's talk about it after please, the burning is starting to subside now. Just fuck me please, don't deny me this on my birthday. Please"

He started a slow thrust at first concerned for my comfort, I could tell it was killing him to not thrust harder, so I had to take matters into my hands. The burning was gone and in its place was a good pain and want. Pleasure, I wrapped my legs around him urging him to do more, and now I was now moaning like a hooker.

No longer able to hold back he pushed in deeper, thrusting in and out faster, harder. He was still holding out some though. That's when he reaches down and pinches my clit.

AAAHHH Edwaaard! I screemed while my wall squeezed his cock coating him with my release.

"MmmHmm Bella I have never felt someone so tight and wet, your dripping for me angle, I am sorry, but I can't hold back anymore I have to fuck you hard and fast, really make this pussy mine." And so the onslaught began. Edward pulled all the way out of me and slammed back in hard, lifting my leg going deeper, thrusting harder, pelvis to pelvis. Slapping sounds radiating through the bedroom from the force of his thrusts and how increasingly wet I am getting. My walls start to quiver again...how could I possibly cum again? He thrusting in me so deep and hard It feels like he's about to touch my tonsils. It hurts, really hurts in the best possible way. I love every minute of it. _Quiver, quiver._

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **The headboard is hitting the wall, I almost feel like the bed's about to collapse. _Quiver. "_Ung, Oh God, I can't, not again! but you feel so good!"

_"_That's right Bella, feel what I do to you, how good I make you feel. How good you make me feel. This pussy is mine! No other man will touch you. No other man will taste you. No other man will fuck you. Only I will make you cum until you are near passing out. Do you understand Bella. Cum for me Angel, cum now! Tell me you're mine." I do as I'm told I, want to. I feel him pulsing in me as he meets his own release with a huge roar.

"YOURS! YES! YOURS EDWARD! ONLY YOURS!" Then I black out.

There's something cool on my forehead and a sweet voice whispering in my ear. "Wake up Angel you need to drink some of this coke to get some sugar in you. Sorry I wore you out." My eyes flutter open and I give him a huge smile and hugged him.

"Thank you for making this my best birthday ever. That was amazing." I realized he cleaned me up while I was passed out and I start to blush. "Thank you for taking care of me also... I..." He cut me off.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you were a virgin. I would have done things differently, I would have prepared mentally to tame the beast. However you felt so good I don't know that I could have been gentle. Maybe I shouldn't have been your first experience. I feel like it's my birthday to have been given such a precious gift, you're perfect. Surely there were many opportunities and boyfriends."

"I just never found that person that I wanted to be with until you. The connection I felt...I can't describe it. I could feel it when I looked in your eyes. I felt it radiate through me straight to my core making me so wet for you. It was odd, really odd. I tried to fight the attraction, but I couldn't. There was a surge of energy pulling me towards you. That pull is what brought me here, I couldn't say no to you when you suggested we leave, I didn't _want_ to say no. I didn't tell you I was a virgin because I was afraid you'd reject me and I couldn't take that chance, not today. I wanted, for once in my life, to be spontaneous. My friends are all out-going and well...I wanted to see what it was like. I _needed _to be with you. It was like my body craves yours if that makes any sense. I've never done anything like this before. Leaving with a total stranger was reckless and stupid, but I feel safe with you. I wanted you to be the one. Giving you my virginity just felt right, I listened to my body and It was screaming at me to let you in. I hope you're not angry with me."

"How can I be angry with someone whose just verbalized my exact feelings. When I saw you dancing with that schmuck at the club I wanted to punch his fucking teeth out and I couldn't understand it. Why was I feeling so angry? I didn't even know you. I couldn't take my eyes off you, and in my mind you were mine and he shouldn't have touched you. Then you looked my way as if I called your name, and the look in your eyes told me I was going to have you. You walked away from him before the song ended; like you had been caught cheating. you knew you were mine then didn't you?"

"Yes" I whispered. "It felt wrong...dancing with him...even though I didn't know you, It wasn't right somehow."

He rubs my cheek with the back of his fingers, then leans in and kisses me. Ending our talk and beginning round two.

-**Next Day-**

The morning after the best experience of my life, I found myself sneaking out of the hotel room before Edward woke up. I didn't think I could handle it if he suddenly wanted me to leave. It was just a one night stand after all, right? So with a heavy heart I flagged down a cab and headed to Alice and Rose's house. My original plan was to spend the night there after the club.

"So you just left? If it was as great as you say, why not stay and talk with him? Maybe he would have wanted something more than a hit it and quit it."

"Alice...a man like him would never want to be with me for more than sex. He's a God, I saw a glimpse of heaven when he kissed me. He could be with any woman he wants, I'm sure. Besides if I stayed I would have to tell him I'm only 18 and I'm pretty sure since we were in a 21 and older club he thought I was at the very least 21 years old. It would never work."

"I guess your right. Well, at least your first time went well, you're glowing. Wow! I still can't believe he managed to get 7 orgasms out of you last night. He's not just a God, but he's a sex God."

"From what you told us Bella I think Edward may have felt just as smittened with you. Who knows maybe it would have worked out. No guy puts that much effort into someone they weren't planning on seeing again. He made sure you were fully sated before going to sleep. Did you leave him a note at least?"

"Of course I did Rose, I thanked him for making my birthday special and pressed a lip stick kiss on the napkin."

Rose and Alice are both 21 years old and have both had their fair share of one night stands, but that's really not my thing. Alice has finally settled down and has been with Jasper for a year now and seem to be going strong. A week after their first date she declared he's the one. The one she will be with for the rest of her life. How she knew so quickly into their relationship I will never know. "I just know" she said.

Rose on the other hand likes "dick hopping", as she likes to call it, because "relationships are too complicated." This way she won't get board of anyone. " Just make sure you bring your own condoms, safety first." She always says.

Those two women mean the world to me. They are the best friends anyone could have. They've always treated me like an equal and not a kid 3 years younger than them. I was always very mature for my age, having developed at a young age. I've had tits and ass for as long as I could remember, so people mistake me for being older all the time.

"Come on chica you could do our nails at your mom's salon today, I have a hot date tonight and I saw a color there that matches my shoes." Rosalie Hale _would_ ask me to do her nails the day after my deflowering birthday. "What? it's not like I asked you o_n_ your birthday." She always knew what I was thinking.

I learned how to do nails at the age of 13 at Nailed It, my mother's nail salon. Of course I only did her and the employees nails, but I became quite good at it. I met Rose and Alice when Sharon suddenly got ill and had to leave. They were her last two clients for the day and didn't mind the last-minute change as long as I knew what I was doing. I was 16 years old by then, but really knew my shit. Thinking I was 18 they invited my out to a party that night and we had a blast. My parents happened to be gone that weekend so it was perfect. We have been thick as thieves ever since. I told them my age 2 weeks later when they invited me to go away for a weekend. I doubted my parents would be cool with that. They treated me no differently, I love those girls.

**5 Weeks Later**

"Monday mornings fucking suck ass." I say to myself when I get to the library at 6:30am. I had to come in early to finish some filing I didn't get done the day before. I've worked at the library for a year now and I love it even at the ass crack of morning. I like the opening shift because no one is ever here at this time, it's very peaceful.

I bent over my desk to get the label maker when I hear it. The most beautiful voice ever. "Excuse me, I'd like to check out this book please." I gasp. _It couldn't be._

When I turn around I am met with the most wonderful sight. "H...Hi Edward." I wonder if he can hear how loud my heart is beating.

"Bella?" He was frowning now. Damn even mad he is gorgeous. "What are you doing here?" _Well that's a stupid question. Working obviously._

"Um, I'm working" I pointed to my work I.D. The look in his eyes are so intense mixed with anger and sadness.

"Why'd you leave Bella? Why did you run out without saying good-bye at least. Instead you left me with a thank you note. A fucking thank you note. Thanks for the fuck? Was that all it was to you?" _Shit._

"No...No, don't say that. I meant so much more than that for me. It wasn't just a fuck. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to keep me around because you deflowered me. I didn't want you to feel obligated to let me hang around. I..." He cut me off with the most intense kiss. It was an all-consuming kiss that made my toes curl and my panties wet.

He turned me around, reached down my leg and ran his hand up my skirt cupping my pussy and whispering, " I am so fucking angry at you for taking this away from me." He pushes my panties so the side and slides a finger in me to emphasize what he was talking about. Adding another I feel his fingers thrusting in and out of me, ecstasy, I let out a low moan. _Damn I need him, _and like he read my mind I hear his pants fall to the floor. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." He says this while putting on the condom he pulled from I don't know where. I couldn't say it, I wanted him. Bending me over my desk, he quickly enters me, and thrusts at a punishing pace. Pounding in me from behind fast and hard. seething deeper and deeper as he wraps my ponytail around his fist and says, "My pussy Bella, remember? My Pussy. Fuck! You are so wet Angel, your sweet juices are dripping down my balls. Shit!" Pounding, Pounding, Pounding. He's relentless.

"Oh Shit! Fuck I'm gonna..." My release came quickly as I scream his name, but Edward wasn't done. "God Bella fucking you from behind is a sight to behold. You have the most beautiful ass." _Swack! _He slaps my ass hard. It did sting, and I was shocked he would do that, but I'll be damned if it didn't turn me on more. "Your pussy is so good, so juicy and tight, and mine. You screaming my name is the best sound I ever heard. Hold on to the desk because I'm about to knock your socks off." He let go of my hair, put his finger in my mouth for moisture than slips it in my ass.

"Holy Shit!" I yell while squeezing down tightly on his finger and dick that's still working me thoroughly " That's right Angel, only I could ever make you feel like this, I want you to remember this every time you think about leaving. I want you to feel me every time you sit down today and tomorrow, but now I want you on your knees Angel. I want to fill your mouth and cum down your throat. You will carry me with you all day." He pulled out of me and took off the condom, pumping his dick while I kneel before him. "Open up Angel."

How could I deny him? I wanted to taste him, to please him. Rose and Alice have schooled me in the arts of giving head, mading sure I knew how to it when the time came and I will make them proud. I couldn't help but being a little smug when _HE_ was losing control because of the blowjob I was giving him. He put both hands in my hair and began fucking my face and I loved it. I took him deep in my throat and swallowed and "MOTHER FUCKING..HOLY FUCKING..SHIIIIIT!" He yelled as he came so hard holding my head and thrusting very deep while spilling his seeds deep down my throat.

"Fuck Bella," He tried to catch his breath. "No gag reflex? That was phenomenal". Looking up at him as he helps me off my knees, I had to ask. "So I did it right then?

Surely I did something wrong because he was just staring at me. I wanted to cry, but not in front of him. He must have realised that he hadn't answered me yet, and snapped out of whatever daze he was in. "Angel... that was the best head I have _ever_ received...so I'd say hell yeah you did that right." He bent down slightly and gave me a kiss. "It's a good thing no one comes in here this early huh?" I had to laugh at his comment because we would have been in so much trouble if..."Wait a minute...how did _you_ get in here I didn't unlock the doors yet?"

" My mother runs this place, she gave me the key and told me to check out the book I need with her assistant. I called her this morning when I realized I needed it for today." I couldn't stop looking at his juicy lips. He looked at his watch "Look Bella, sorry for my display earlier. I can't seem to help myself around you, it's like I _need_ to be inside you all the time. I feel out of control when I'm with you, but in a very good way. I'm usually not such a maniac during sex, but you bring out of me. Thankfully you seem to enjoy it just as much as I do. You are so responsive to me. It's as if you were made for me, and I'm not willing to let you just walk away from what could be a very good thing. Even now as we speak I have the urge to sit you on that desk and fuck you again, my dick is so hard. I've never felt that way about anyone, it's a constant need. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I would really like to take you out on a date, get to know you and see where we're headed.

"Edward I'm not sure that's such a good Idea. I have the same feelings for you too, I really do want you so much, but it's complicated. It would never work." My heart was breaking at the thought of not being with him again. The thought made my stomach sick.

"Look... I have to leave and I really can't be late today, here's my number Angel please call me so we could arrange something. Please call me Bella, I know where you work now and I'll ask my mother for your schedule if you don't." With one last kiss he ran out leaving me stunned and staring after him.

Needless to say, I went through my school day like a total zombie with people asking me if I was ok. "I'm just not feeling well Angela, my stomach is in knots, and my head hurts. I just have some things on my mind and I don't know how to deal with them. thank you for your concern though." Angela has always been someone I could talk to if I needed to. She wasn't your average gossipy teenage girl.

"If you feel like you want to talk about it, I am here to lend an ear Bella. Let's hurry up and get to class before Mr. Banner closes the door. I don't want detention today."

We make it to class just before the bell rings and take our seats. Thankfully Mr. Banner isn't here yet so I am able to rummage through my bag without "disturbing the class" as he points out every time. I pull out my pen and notebook I start to write a letter to tell Edward I can't see him anymore no matter how much the sound of that makes me sick. I was too enthralled in my letter to even acknowledge Mr. Banner when he began to write on the board.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know we shared a few very special..._

"Good afternoon class , Unfortunately, Mr. Banner won't teaching this class for the rest of the school year as he will be having surgery. We were fortunate enough to get someone to teach in his place on such short notice. I would like to introduce you to your new Biology teacher Mr. Mason. I trust you will all behave and welcome Mr. Mason to Madison High School." Mrs. Cope leaves the room after her speech and the new teacher writes something on the board. I'm too busy writing my letter to pay attention to them, I _do_ have my priorities and Edward is one, so I continue.

_...moments and I am very happy I had the pleasure of you being in my life for even the shortest time. The feeling of having you inside me filling me so completely wa..._

"Okay guys I don't want to hear any of that Mr. Mason crap, please call me Edward. I'll tell you a little about myself and then I'd like you all to follow suit when I call your names from the attendance list." I snap my head up when finally I hear that beautiful voice and that's when he sees me. _Fuck me._

**_I will post another chapter depending on the feedback. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Fuck_ Me! _

_Oh God, please tell me this is not happening_. I close my eyes and think it again,_ God please tell me this is not happening. _ Shit, he's still there when I opened my eyes and those gorgeous green eyes look livid. Edward takes in a deep breath and heads quickly to his desk, I assume to compose himself, he shuffles some papers around then picks up the attendance list. It gives me a moment to push back the tears in my eyes. _Don't cry..Don't cry...Don't cry. _

He's wearing black slacks, and a green button up shirt that brings out the color of his beautiful green eyes. His hair looks like he was just freshly fucked and I wonder if that was my doing or does it always look like that. There's plenty of whispers from the girls in the class about how gorgeous Edward is and of course Jessica wants to suck his dick for extra credit. _As if he would even look at that skanky bitch. He is mine! _Then it dawns on me that I don't know if he's into slutty type girls who show too much cleavage and wear skirts that barely covers their asses. What if he does like his dick sucked for extra credit, after all he enjoyed what I did to him this morning. Just the thought of him with someone else..._I think I'm going to throw up_.

"So as stated earlier, my name is MR. Edward Mason, but please just call me Edward. I will be teaching Biology to the Junior and senior classes for the rest of the school term, after that I'm not sure yet. We'll have to see how well Mr. Banner recovers from surgery. I am pretty easy-going, but I do expect your classwork and homework to be completed in a timely fashion. I don't mind you snacking during class, I just ask that you bring in quiet snacks and clean up after yourselves. You may bring your iPods to listen to when I give you review lessons in class. I do however command attention when I am teaching, so I would appreciate all eyes on me when I am speaking." A few girls giggled when he said the last part, but that fucking slut bag Jessica made a comment "no problem there what so ever." He cleared his throat and continued on about expectations. "Now are there any questions you may have for me?" Of course the whore asked the first question, and of course it was not school related "How old are you Edward, and are you married?" To be honest I too am interested in his response, because I honestly don't know.

Edward asked her name so he could address her properly. "Well Jessica, I am 32 years old and very much single, no wife, no girlfriends, and no children yet. My hopes are to have a family of my own within the next couple of years. _Wow! 32 years old! He's 14 years older than me! A gorgeous 32-year-old man who doesn't look to be more than 26 years old and he fucked the shit out of me and left me sore, aching for more. I can still see the look in his eyes when he came inside me. _Shit now I'm starting to get wet just thinking of the things he did to me this morning. He looked at me when I sighed. I couldn't help but to squirm in my seat because of the state of arousal I'm in. He makes me so horny it's unbelievable. If he asked me to fuck him right now, I seriously think I would. I could never deny him that. _._

"How about _you_ tell the class something about yourself Jessica. Start with your name and ages please." He looks at me again as he walked past my desk. _Mmmm he smells so good. __Damn!_

"Well as you all know I'm Jessica Stanley and I'm 19 years old, so I am perfectly legal. I would love to get married after high school and maybe have a kid far down the line, I mean kids are ok I guess. I am a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the school. You know Edward I could show around sometime I know this school like the back of my ha.." She was cut short when Tyler Crowely interrupted "That's because you're always at school on your back. Maybe if you do more school work and stop trying to do the Teacher you would actually pass your grade."

"Enough!" Edward ordered, "I'll tolerate a lot of things in my class, but disrespecting me or anyone else is not one them. Jessica thank you for your...um..very interesting introduction, please have a seat." I believe your name is Tyler right? I know your parents well, why don't you tell me about yourself." Tyler was visibly stunned when Edward mentioned his parents. The rest of the class said their intros without being obnoxious which was actually quite surprising. I was dreading what was about to happen next.

My turn. God I want to puke, but instead I stand and introduce myself to the classroom of students I've known practically forever. "Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm a senior." I muttered looking at the floor. While my hair slightly covers my face, I make a move to sit back down. _So what I'm a coward, sue me I'm only 18._

"Ms. Swan..."

"Bella" I whispered loudly enough to be heard, and needing to hear him say it. My name never sounded as beautiful as when he says it.

"_Bella_" _except now_ "I'd appreciate _some_ respect from you, please look at me during this introduction." Thoroughly chastised, I look into his cold green eyes.

"Good, continue with your age and goals please."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I proceeded. "Um..I'm 18 years old..I...I love books, writing and taking pictures. My goal is to take photography when I..."

"_Grow up_?" He's not doing a good job of keeping his distaste for me hidden from the class, I can feel it. I wish he could just bend me over like earlier and fuck his anger out.

"Actually I was going to say, when I go to college I hope to double major in English Lit and Photography. _No need to be an ass_" The last part slipped through my appearently non-existing filter and was said out loud. I only realized that when is expression changed from distaste to livid. "Shit."_  
_

"That will be quite enough from you Ms. Swan, I will see you after School in my office."

"But, I can't stay after, l have to work." He can't be serious. It was a slip up.

"Well now you'll be late and you can explain to your employer why that is. Have a seat." He didn't look at me for the rest of the lesson. How am I going to get through the rest of the school year with Edward as my teacher. I know I was going to call it quits, but I don't think I can let him go now with him near me three days a week. There is something really strong pulling me to him, and even with him acting like a jerk, I can't help but feel like he's _my_ jerk. I will tell him today how I feel. I think it's time to talk.

I'm headed to his office now. The final bell rang and I am a half hour late because my locker is on the other side of the school. I had to grab the rest of my books so that I could leave straight from Edward's office. I briefly hope that this visit is not to reprimand me, but to reconnect, because I really want him and I'm pretty sure he wants me too.

"Hi Edward." I say as I poke my head in the door.

"Please come in and close the door Ms. Swan and please address me as Mr. Mason when we are out of the classroom. Your late. Unacceptable" Oh he is pissed off majorly.

"Edward, you _can't_ be serious." The look he gives me tells me just how serious he is. "Fine Mr. Mason it is, in and out of class. I had to go to my locker since you gave me detention." Just like the teenager I am I cross my arms over my chest with a huff, causing my breasts to push up and show more of my cleavage. I have to admit that I am thrilled to see him staring at my breasts. But then he clears his throat and stands, no longer looking at me.

"Do you know the trouble I could get in? Do you have any idea what your actions could mean for me? Fuck Bella you're Fucking 18. Why didn't you just tell me your real age. How could you be so deceitful? I did shit to you that an 18 year old shouldn't even experience yet. Let alone by a man 14 years her senior. The feelings that I have for you already, I though... fuck, what were you thinking?"

"Honestly Ed-_Mr. Mason_, I wasn't thinking. I can't think when you're around. I was so drawn to you that night. You know it because you felt it too. You told me that. I was wrong for not telling you my real age, my friends helped me get in that club. I should have told you, but I didn't think I would see you again. I can't really explain how I feel about you, but I know I don't want to let you go. I won't tell a soul about us. Just please tell me we could be together." I wiped the tears from my eyes knowing what his answer will be, but hoping for my heart to be spared.

"Bella" he sighs, "you know as well as I do that we can't continue this. I won't lie to you, I have some very strong feelings for you and this will be very hard..., but necessary. I've never felt this way about anyone and it confuses the shit out of me, but you have now become forbidden fruit. I can't eat you anymore Angel." My heart swells when he uses his special name for me. He sounds and looks just as defeated as I am when I started to sob. "You are so _young_. You still have things you need to accomplish in your life, boys your own age to go through it with. I am at the point of looking for someone to settle down and have children with. As odd as it sounds, I didn't realize I wanted that until I met you. I _wanted_ you to be the one. Let's just get through the school year okay? You'll be fine, it will be like it never happened...eventually." I don't think he even believes that and I certainly won't make it easy for him. Fuck that noise. I am an 18 year old girl after all and I don't give up easily. We can be very tricky and knowing how he feels about me only fuels the fire. Watch out Mr. Mason I'm coming for you.

Wiping my face with the tissue he handed me, I look up with sad eyes and ask for a hug since this will be the last time I get to touch him, and he obliges, he needs it just as much as I do. "I'll miss you so much Ed-_Mr. Mason_, I still feel the sparks through my body when you touch me. I still feel sore from the pounding you gave me this morning." He's starting to stir in his pants, I could feel it. Go Bella! " When I walk I feel the ache, when I sit I feel the delicious pain. You are the reason I'm _so wet_ right now _Mr. Mason_." I dip two fingers in my panties carefully so he doesn't notice. I pulled my glistening fingers out I rubbed them against his lips than mine sucking the juices from them. This action elicited a groan from him. I knew I was winning this battle at this point, so there was only one thing to do. I don't know how but I managed to unbutton his pants, but I did with no fight from him. I was on my knees in a flash with his cock in my mouth and goodness did he taste good. "Bella...fuck...don't do this...shit...your mouth is so good. This...is...so...wrong. Holy shiiit" He grunts, while pumping in and out of my mouth. " I need to be in that tight pussy." _YES, SUCCESS! _Suddenly I am on his desk sans panties and he is in me in one hard thrust. "I can't seem to get enough of you Bella. You are my kryptonite, my undoing...but God Angel you feel like heaven." He then plowed in and out of me with so much need it was like his life depended on it. " You were made for me Angel, the way we fit together is incredible." _OH God. _"Edward, yes baby right there, oh shit that feels so good, oh shit, oh shit, Edwaaaard." I exploded on his cocked as his orgasm ripped through him all the while gazing in each others eyes as I milked his cock. With one final thrust he whispers "Mine, only mine."

_Love_. I see it in his eyes and I feel all around us, it's like...well...I don't know what it's like. It just is. However, I also see the termoil in his eyes. So, right now, I will leave him to think things over and maybe he won't take long coming back to me. Make no mistake though, I still intend to continue on with the plan to drive Edward crazy, but as hard as it will be for me I will keep my panties on and my lips free of his penis.

"I will never forget how it feels to be with you _Mr. Mason_. I feel whole when you're inside me and I love the pain between my legs when we're done...you made sure of that. I also believe you were just meant to be my first and I don't regret one minute of our union. Thank you, it was everything I'd hoped it would be and more. I guess if you don't want to be with me anymore someone else will have to do eventually. Thanks for the experience though _Mr. Mason_. Just for the record you are the one I want. I said I was yours and I meant that, but I'll try to move on. At least now I know what to look for when I have sex again." With one last peck on his lips I walked out the office leaving a stunned Edward, I mean _Mr. Mason _behind.

**Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will have EPOV**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Eighteen years old.

Eighteen years old.

Mother fucking eighteen years old.

_Fucking_ that Eighteen year old..._holy shit_...was absolutely fantastic.

That sweet, juicy, tight..._damn_ she's so tight, _and_ her eighteen year old pussy was the best I have ever had.

To have that eighteen year old cum on my tongue...God..she tastes exquisite, and to know I am the only one to have ever been given the pleasure of giving _her_ pleasure is intoxicating.

That eighteen year old pussy belongs to_ me_. When I"m awake I struggle to think of anything else, and when I am sleeping I smell her in my dreams.

It's all-consuming and I feel like I am drowning, I feel like I'm drowning because I can no longer have her...my eighteen year old Angel.

How can a man of my age, with my education, and my status be so taken over completely by a teenage girl. She takes over my mind and body like an experienced woman and I have to remind myself that she is indeed my student. My _teenage_ student...who I can't be around with getting a hard on. My dick just seems to point right to her when she's in the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her in the class. How could she be so deceitful? It's a twenty-one and older club so I didn't think I needed to ask her age. I am so fucking stupid. I could damage my carrier over this, I was absolutely livid with her. So livid I was going to lay into her when she came in my office and demand she transfer to another class, but then I _laid _into her good and hard, and God help me I wanted more. I'm pretty sure I love this girl, love at first sight and I hate it. I hate it because I have to let her go. She needs to be with boys her own age, figure out what direction she want her life to go in._ I_ am ready for the next step in life, which is to settle down and have a family. I'd hoped she was the woman for me, but unfortunately she's off limits to me now.

It's been five weeks since she left me in my office flabbergasted. I yearn for her with everything I am, but I am being strong, I am resisting my urge to throw her over my desk and take her there.

_"At least now I know what to look for when I have sex again." _I can't believe she said that to me. I know she will be with someone else one day, because let's face it she's gorgeous, but damn I want her be mine only. I want to be the only one to have ever been with her. I'm angry with myself because five weeks later I still feel the same way, but I don't act on it. I won't act on it...for her.

I've had to speak to a few girls about inappropriate behavior in my class, they seem to think they have a chance with me and the flirting gets out of hand sometimes. The torture that is my Angel and Devil however you want to see it...is sitting in front of me with a short navy school girl skirt, a white fitted t-shirt and some fucking white thigh high sock with her blue chucks. While the shirt doesn't show any cleavage it is tight enough to show off those beautiful pert tits of hers. "_Fuck my life, get control of yourself Edward." _I whisper to my self while trying to will my boner to go away, because now she is sucking on a blow pop and fanning her legging open and close while they all take a test. _Lucky fucking blow pop. _I on the other hand can't seem to keep my eyes off the pink panties with hearts that are covering the place my boner is pointing to. Those were the panties she was wearing the last time we fucked five long weeks ago.

She's doing this on purpose, has been since our last encounter, always "accidentally", but I call bullshit she knows she's driving me insane. I have to stay cool though because if I don't I will blow my load in this classroom full of hormonal teens. I let out a low groan and run my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes for a moment to try to collect my thoughts, but when I open my eyes she's staring right at me licking that lucky blow pop and sucking the shit out of it, like she has done me before. _SHIT!_

_"_Ok guys only five more minutes before you have to turn in your test, please make sure to double-check your answers if you still have time_." _Would the fucking bell ring already, I need to get the fuck out of here. After what seems like an eternity it finally does rings.

"Please pass in your test on the way out and have a wonderful weekend everyone." Normally I get up and collect the papers at the door...but...yeah...my situation is...a...a bit uncomfortable and because I am very well endowed, it wouldn't go unnoticed.

Once _everyone _has left I let out a sigh of relieve and stand to retrieve my bag behind me so that I can grade the tests at home. After collecting everything, I walk to the chalkboard to erase the lesson I assigned for anyone needing or wanting extra credit. When I'm done cleaning up I mutter to myself lowly "Finally I get to go home... a man can only take so mu..."

"Excuse me MR. Mason?" Spinning around so quickly I nearly knock her completely over because she was standing really close to me, her being my student and all. Instinctively I wrap my hands around her curvaceous hips to keep her from falling over. Electric, always electric. Whether we are touching or just gazing in one another's eyes like we are doing now, both actually because she's so close we're chest to chest..."Shit"...pelvis to pelvis. "God you smell good" she groans out and rubs up against me. That action nearly made me jizz my pants. What? It's been five weeks since I've had her or anyone for that matter. So I take a step back, reluctantly taking my hand off her hips and ask "What can I do for you Bella?"

She looks up at me with a beautiful smile and says "That's a loaded question _Mr._ Mason." She always says my name like that, every time. " Apparently I gave you the wrong paper when I left. I accidentally gave you my to-do list instead of my test, I'm very sorry for the error. Can I still hand it in I promise I was done with it before I left."

_See? It's always "accidentally" these days. What ever. "_Bella you know I really shouldn't accept this test now don't you?" She's about to protest when I cut her off. "But I will, you are a smart girl, and I _was_ a little distracted today so I hadn't noticed you passed in the wrong paper. Let me take it out my bag. When I pulled her list out I couldn't help but read it.

**Birth control pills refill**

**Buy condoms**

Make a trip to Victoria Secrets

Go to the hair dresser

Manicure/

**Brazilian Wax**

**Date** **with Jacob**

Buy ingredients to make **Jacobs favorite dish**.

All I see is red. There's a couple of things that jump right out at me and want choke the last breath out of this Jacob punk. She's actually going do give what's mine to someone else? I don't fucking think so.

"What the fuck is this!" I yell a little louder than I should have, thankfully my door is closed and no one is around. She jumps, startled by the rage in my voice.

"Wwhat are you talking about_ Mr. Mason_?" She's toying with me, she has to be.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about Bella, don't play with me, today is not the day. Who the _fuck_ is Jacob Bella? You plan on giving him some of _MY_ pussy?" I'm seething at the thought.

"Last I checked this _pussy_", she lifted her skirt,"is on _MY _body, not yours and what _I_ do with it is none of your fucking business. _Who_ I see is not your concern anymore, you wanted me to experience life remember? Well fucking deal with that decision!"

When she bends over to pick up the paper she dropped, I get a nice view of her ass that is covered by the panties with red hearts, that are now wet. I can practically smell how aroused she is. "Is that right?" I palm her ass and run my fingers down her panty covered slit and touch her clit. " Oh fuck." She pants. "You see I control this pussy Bella, I am the only one that will get to be inside of it." I Pull her underwear to the side and stick two fingers in her sopping wet hole. She bucks against my hand and is now moaning my name trying but failing to protest. "No" She whispers still bucking against me.

Her back is pressed to my chest and I'm thrusting my fingers in and out of her, while my other hand works to free my aching cock. "Yes Angel, you know it's true too, don't you? The thought of you with someone else infuriates me, and I have the need to mark my territory, I'm going to fuck you good Ms. Swan. You'll never get the pleasure that I give from anyone else." I bend her over the desk and then thrust my dick into her hard. "OH Shit Edward!" With just one thrust she came on my cock. _Holy Shit_ I'm not going to last. "This is going to be fast and hard Angel. Hold on tight and you better not scream or I'll stop." I then started to pound into her with so much intensity and force. _Fuck she's so tight._ This is what I need, and I know she needs it too. All that teasing she does has me so tense that I really needed this release. "You will not give this to anyone else you understand Angel?" She shakes her head. "Is that a no?" She nod, so I smack that delicious ass hard and of course she came again, my girl likes it rough. Her body was shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. I think she understands now.

"See what you make me do Angel? I lose control when I'm around you. I will not share you." Looking at my cock sliding in and out of her slick, wet core is driving me crazy and I'm about to lose it completely, so I reach around tweak her nipples while I mark her neck, the Jacob fucker will see she belongs to someone. She will definitely have to wear her hair down for a while, because it's nice and dark. "Cum for me Angel." I say with my voice shaking from the anticipation of my pending orgasm. I kissed the mark I left and it was over for her and me because her pussy had a vice grip on my dick. _Shit she feels amazing. _"Edward, My Edwaaaaard!" That's all I needed to hear. "Mine Angel, Miiiiiinnnne always!" Yes! I really did need that. I turned her around and kissed her soft lips enjoying the taste of her tongue, but too soon it ended. "Don't think for one second that someone else could ever pleasure you like I do. You need to cancel that date you have with that fucker."

"I will not cancel anything with Jake." Not Jacob, but Jake. Fucking fantastic. "You can't have it both ways Edward. You want me to leave you alone unless you want me spread open for you. I can't keep doing that to myself. I want to be with you, I love how we fit together, but I will not be your dirty little secret. I also know we can't tell anyone, so we can't let this happen anymore. I care too much about you to ruin your career because we were being careless." The thing is I know this, but again I am like a horny teenage boy around her, just thinking with my man parts. "Obviously, _I_ have a hard time resisting you too." I must have said that out loud. "I want you on me, in me constantly, it's a need I can't explain, but I have to stay away from you. I need to be strong."

"As much a I hate to say this I do have to agree with you Angel. We are playing with fire and I am so willing to get burned, but this wouldn't just hurt me, it would also damage your reputation. People would think you get such good grades because you perform sexual favors to your teacher. I don't want that for you. Even though I selfishly want you for myself, I am aware that I can't ask you to hold out on experiencing life completely, just because I get jealous and overly protective when it comes to you." I take in a big shaky breath and say what I've known to be true from the beginning..."I love you Bella, I think I have since I first time I saw you, I can't deny it anymore. I will not hold you back though, I really am too old for you love." She just stands there staring at me, she hasn't said it but I know she loves me too, because she's still here and I see it in her eyes every time I look in those beautiful brown orbs.

"You aren't too old for me..." It sounds like she's trying to convince both of us. ..."but I will try to respect the boundaries now, no more games. You are my teacher and I am your student. God this is going to be hard. I don't know how I'll be when I see you with someone else. Can I have one last hug and kiss please? I promise I'll walk away after." She practically begs me, but I don't think I would be able to walk away if I give her that request.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella, I crumble with desire for you, _I'm _not strong enough to resist having you again. Please understand." I'm begging her now.

Bella sighs and heads for the door to leave, damn she looks so sad. "Okay Mr. Mason have a good weekend, I'll see you Monday." Not Edward, I am Mr. Mason now. Fuck, that hurts.

That was two months ago, two very long months ago. I miss her so much it's Physically painful, but true to my word I let her go. I treated her like a respectful student and she treated me like her teacher. She seemed to be handling this better then I did though. I have seen her around town with a Native American boy, who I now know is Jacob. Always holding hands, every time I see them together they are holding hands, and she actually looks happy to be with him. That is what I wanted for her isn't it? It took her no time at all to move on and maybe it's time I do the same. I just don't see myself loving anyone else, but I guess only time will tell. This is actually a pretty good time to try to get her out of my system because my services are no longer need after next week. We'll be going on Winter break and when the kids return to school after the new year, Mr. Banner will be back. I don't like not seeing her but it may be the exact thing I need. One more week.

"Edward! I don't know why your always so broody now...but you need to cut that shit out! Have some fun, get your dick wet or something." So here I sit at Midnight Stars having a drink with a couple of my colleagues who seem to think I need a guys night out. What ever, I just need people to leave me the fuck alone.

"Yeah Edward maybe we could get one of these chicks to pull the stick out of your ass. You have so many women throwing themselves at you all the time and I haven't seen you even acknowledge one. You batting for the other team now?" James is a good friend but he could be a total douche sometimes. " I mean if you are.." Shut the fuck up James. I have just been working a lot, I'm tired. Not everyone has the need to be buried in some female all the time!" I cut James off from his stupid comment. I've had my fair share of women in my lifetime. I am an attractive, smart and established man. I am what you would call a catch, any woman would be lucky to have me...and many try. I have to admit, I am feeling like I need some female attention tonight. I do have a hotel room upstairs tonight, just in case I got plastered, you never know right? I never bring one nighters home, no need to have someone stalk you at your house. No thanks.

"However, tonight gentlemen...I think I may have to dip my stick in that sexy little number over by the bar." They all look towards the bar to see the shapely blonde I spoke of. " The best part is she'll come to me." I said with a smirk. Yeah, I know I can be a cocky son of a bitch sometimes, but I know I'm right. They always come to me.

"Damn E she's fucking hot, and I bet she's a freak in the sack, she practically oozes sex. You wanna tag team I bet she'd let us." Only James would say that and be serious. We would never speak like this in front of women, but when it's just men we get pretty vulgar.

"I don't get down like that James. The only dick I want to look at while it's in some pussy is mine, and I definitely don't want your twigs and berries close to my log. Fuck that shit." I say as the blonde bombshell makes her way over to us. She keeps her eyes on me and I let my eyes roam down her body appreciating the view. I'm not gonna lie she's hot and looks like she can handle dick pretty well and I actually can't wait to get in her panties. After all I am a man and I have needs. My heart still belongs to Bella though and I am trying to get her off my mind and this is the distraction I need.

"Hello" She rubs my arm "I'm Tanya, and I know I'm being a bit forward here, but you are absolutely without a doubt the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and I just had to come over and talk to you. I don't usually put myself out there like this," _Yeah right._ "Would you like to dance with me handsome?"

I look at the guys with a smug look on my face and say my goodbyes because we all know I will not be returning.

I actually had a good time talking with Tanya while we slow danced. She is a photographer and owns her own studio named Picture This, she claims looking at me was like watching art and she really wanted to photograph me sometime. She's 29 years old and is single with no children. She pulls me even closer and my hands ended up on her nice ass while she was grinding up against my junk. I was sporting a semi when she reached down and grabbed my cock on the dance floor. _Boing!_ I am at full attention now my cock's rock hard. "Let's get out of here." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh my God Edward, I've never had a cock this big before!" She screams while I plow into her from behind with her long blonde hair wrapped around my fist. "Oh you feel so good inside me, I knew you would." After she gave me a decent blowjob and I came in her mouth, I decided to take her from behind. I have to admit she feels good wrapped around my cock. "You like being in this tight pussy don't you?" It was good enough, soft and wet and enough to get my rocks off, but I wouldn't go as far as saying tight. I still wish it was Bella that I was inside of though. Tanya isn't half as good as Bella, but I guess no one ever will be. That thought made me angry and I started my assault on Tanya's pussy with even more vigor. I pounded and pounded and pounded while envisioning Bella with that jackass Jacob. I roughly rubbed and pulled at Tanya's nipples while she bracing herself on back of the couch. "Edward, Edward!" Continuing to fuck her senseless I shove my fingers in her mouth so she could stop saying my name, it didn't sound right coming from her, Bella's the only one I want screaming my name. My mind go back to my Angel and how she looks when she cums, and I lose it. I could feel my balls tighten so with a flick of her clit she screams out her orgasm. Before she has time to recover, I flip her over pull the condom off and shove my dick in her mouth and down her throw. A few more rough pumps and I'm ready to explode "Swallow it all." I managed to say as I came down her throat, and from the sound of her humming I'd say she enjoyed it. I didn't want to come in the condom, some women will try anything to trap you, the last thing I need in my life is baby momma drama. After telling me I was the best she's had and I've ruined her for other men, we talked for another hour and then she made her way out after giving me her number. It was cool because she told me that the ball was in my court and to call her when I was ready. Tanya's a good lay and a bit of a freak, I could tell. If nothing else maybe we could be friends with benefits, or just friends, she's not bad company. I know no one will replace the love of my life, but I have to move on. She's moved on and it breaks my heart, but I hope he at least treats her well. I miss her all the time. I just hope she's happy. I love her enough to let her go.

**His heart may belong to Bella, but he is still a man with needs. Hang in there with me I love B+E together. BPOV is next**


End file.
